


SPF70

by Yung_Mofftiss (OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink)



Category: Royal Pains
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnWednesdaysWeStudyinPink/pseuds/Yung_Mofftiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally posted here: http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/30726.html?thread=4240646</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPF70

Summer isn't quite summer until Libby smells sunscreen on Tucker's body. She always finds some small bikini that covers just enough to be decent and he wears long sleeves and long swim shorts as he stays under his pool's canopy.  
  
She changes into this season's bikini in Tucker's bathroom and bounces out into his bedroom, letting his eyes roam every inch of her.  
  
"Like it?" she asks, turning around so he can get a full view.  
  
The edges of his lips curl upwards. "It looks nice on you."  
  
"Sunscreen," she says, holding out the bottle to him.  
  
He starts from her ankles, kneeling on the floor; rubbing the smooth lotion up her legs, he licks along the insides of her thighs, kissing her stomach. He continues rubbing the sunscreen up her legs until he reaches her hips, at which time he unties the sides of her bikini bottom letting them fall to the floor and she can't fight back the grin. His eyes meet hers momentarily and then he turns his attention to the wet slit between her legs. She shudders slightly as his tongue drags across her clitoris, having to use his shoulders to balance herself; it's only when her knees start to shake that he stops and turns his attention to the rest of her body.  
  
Standing up, he pulls bikini top open, sliding the cloth off her breasts. Still slick with the sunscreen, he kneads them, kissing her deeply the entire time. He rolls her nipples between his fingers and she moans into his mouth, eyes fluttering. From there, Tucker moves behind her and begins to massage the sunscreen into her back; when he presses against her, kissing the back of her neck, she decides that it's her turn.  
  
"Everything off," she orders, grinning.  
  
Even after all this time together he's still shy in front of her and he smiles nervously, blushing as he pulls swim trunks off. He stands before her, pale and hard and she licks her lips. Taking the bottle of sunscreen, she squeezes it into her hand, rubbing it between her palms to warm it. Starting on his back, she nuzzles her face against the nape of his neck, her hands tracing across his shoulders, own the sides of his arms. She feels him shiver slightly and when she pulls away, she continues covering his skin with the thick sunscreen, but moves to his front.  
  
He's painfully erect at this point and when they kiss, she can feel how desperate he is for release, but she ignores that, instead putting sunscreen on his chest and across his torso, careful not to put her hands where he wants them the most.   
  
On her knees she begins to rub the sunscreen over his calves, knowing that her head being this close to his crotch is driving him crazy. But he's a patient person (unlike her) and she knows he'll let her make the first move which is exactly what she wants. Her lips kiss the sensitive skin between his groin and hip, sucking and biting until he pushes his cock against her face.  
  
"Libby, now," he begs.  
  
She licks slowly from the base of the shaft up to the head, tasting the salty drops of precome. She knows that watching his head slip past her lips is one of his guilty pleasures and his breath catches for a moment her tongue beckons him in. She quickly finds a rhythm, moaning occasionally as he touches the back of her throat; her hands stroke along his thighs, occasionally grabbing onto his hips to pull him deeper into her mouth. He moans loudly and she smiles; that was what she loved so much about sucking him off--in a position many found submissive, she was in complete control.  
  
She feels the build, hears Tucker's breath coming in long, hard pants and then hears him calling her name. He pulls out of her mouth abruptly and comes across her face, gasping.  
  
"I'm sorry. I've messed up your makeup," he apologises, trying wipe off her face with a tissue from the nightstand.  
  
"It's okay, baby," she says, standing up and planting a kiss on his lips.  
  
"You know," he says, looking at the bottle of sunscreen and then back at her with a sly smile. "It says we have to wait twenty minutes before going out in the sun."  
  
She's already untying the top of her bikini. Yes, it's not quite summer until sunscreen is involved.


End file.
